Johnny Test: From Lead to Pork
by LegendBeast9O
Summary: Sissy Blakely and Joni West have the same feelings about one person: Johnny Test. Who will get to him first...? The fight for Johnny Test IS ON!
1. Portal Madness

Johnny Test: Sissy's Infatuation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN JOHNNY TEST. Wish I did though

 **I'll upload chapters as soon as I can! I'm frequently active, so count on more chapters to come! I spend 45 minutes doing this everyday! So please don't demand chapters. Or else they will be postponed for even longer. If I don't post chapters for more than two weeks, you can start demanding chapters, that's totally my fault. Enough of my ranting let it begin! Review if you want to, and please enjoy =-) this could end up Johnny x Sissy… or Johnny x Joni?!**

 **Chapter I**

(Sissy's P.O.V)

(Johnny enters the classroom) Sissy began sweating profusely, because secretly, although she tries to hate him, she has a crush on him. It was the first day of school, and Johnny plopped down on to the seat next to her. I started to blush but quickly looked away. "Sissy, what are you doing?" Johnny asked. I said nothing and quickly recuperated and looked up at the board and the mean old . _6 hours later…_ the bell rang and we stormed out of the building. Johnny began walking and I ran to catch up to him. "Hey, Test, can I walk with you, since my house is close to yours?" I asked. "Sure." Johnny stated. _In Sissy's mind: Walking with Johnny? That IS weird! I've always HATED him. What is wrong with ME?!_

(Joni's P.O.V.)

Through the space-time dimensional rift, in a city far, far away there was a flame-headed girl called Joannie "Joni" West. Precisely five months, nine days, four hours and fifty-six minutes, a flame headed boy arrived, and abruptly left leaving Joni with a trace of sadness in her eyes. I said, "To the lab!" I told my brainy bros, "CREATE A SPACE-TIME DIMENSIONAL RIFT SO I CAN SEE JOHNNY!" Alright! Said Mark. We've created a vortex and don't rush-. Mark was cut off by the ZWooP! Sound of Joni and Dutchy rushing in to the vortex. "I knew that was going to happen." remarked Simon, Mark and Joni's other brother. Whoosh (the sound of someone's rocket boots) "Simon West! I have come for you! Said Eugenia. However, the brothers jumped into the vortex and disappeared. "DARN IT!" shouted Eugenia, and left.

 **That was my first chapter! Hope you like it because this IS my first fanfiction. Please review (you don't have to). The second chapter will be coming up soon, so don't hound me to update it, yeah? Well, see you then, heh!**


	2. Joni Has Returned

Johnny Test: Back to the Johnny

 **The second chapter is out and about! I've been lax and working on my fairy tail fanfic too much… Anyway, let's do this! Also, I DO NOT OWN JOHHNY TEST. Wish I did though. This could end up either Johnny x Joni or Johnny x Sissy! Only time will tell…**

Joni's P.O.V

 _In Joni's mind: YES! I've made it to Porkbelly!_ Then did Joni snap out of it because His brothers landed right on top of her. "Do you mind, brainy bros?" shouted Joni from underneath her brothers. "Sorry 'bout that!" replied Mark and Simon, "We had to escape pesky Eugenia, she won't leave us alone. "Ok, whatever." said Joni, "I just need to find Johnny so…" as she trailed off. "I have an idea! Let's go raid Game Galaxy or something to hold off Johnny for a while." said Mark. When they went to Game Galaxy… "Aha! There's Johnny! Exclaimed Joni, but Simon clapped his hand over Joni's mouth before she could attract Johnny's attention. "Are you INSANE?!" Simon whispered. "We definitely don't want to have Johnny see us, or we're toast! "Ok then, wait, what's the date today?" asked Joni. Simon dug his hands into his pockets and took out his phone and turned it on and read the date. "It's February 13. Why are you asking-"Simon was cut off by Joni's gasp. "Perfect! It's one day until Valentine's Day! And then I will ask Johnny to be my-"Joni was interrupted by Dutchy. "What if someone is planning to ask Johnny? Won't this ruin your plan? It's probably going to be Sissy, you know." said Dutchy. "Then I guess I need to get to Johnny first! I know I will wake him with a surprise! That'll be epic! exclaimed Joni. Just then, Johnny and Dukey left Game Galaxy. "Phew! Now we can step out from our hiding place. said Simon. "All this talking is making me really hungry. Let's go get some hot dogs or something." said Joni. Later…. "Three hot dogs and a steak to-go, please." Said Mark to the cashier. "Ok, your order will be ready in 5 minutes." said the cashier. 10 minutes later… "Ok, I'm feeling full now. But where are we going to sleep?" asked Joni. "Hey look at that hotel, and it has reasonable prices as well." said Dutchy. As they went in, the guy in the front said," You may borrow one of our dog beds to keep your dog in. Also, please clean up after your dog. Your room number is 3169. Have a good night." "Well that went better than I expected." said Mark, as they entered the room and called it a day.

 **Well that how's that? It is a wee bit longer than my last one, and I really hoped that you enjoyed it. You don't have to review; I just hope you had fun reading this fanfiction! The Fairy Tail fanfic is in the works, and it's coming up soon!**


	3. The Tide Turns

Johnny Test: February 14 (Johnny Love)

 **LOL! I almost forgot to do the friggin' introduction! I'm SO mad right now. Let's cut to the cheese, yeah? So Joni has arrived in Porkbelly from Leadbelly (departure time, 6:19 p.m., arrival time, 6:56 p.m.). Little does Joni know the tide turns in Sissy's favor. And guess who rises back from the ashes to fight over Johnny also…**

Joni's P.O.V, 11:34 a.m.

I sat up after yawning and opening my eyes and also seeing my brainy bros looking over me, trying to shake me awake. "Joni! Wake up! You're late!" shouted Simon & Mark, "Late for what?" I asked groggily as I looked over at the alarm clock and my eyes suddenly went from half-awake to fully awake when I saw what time it was. Dutchy said "You shouldn't been playing on the zBox at 1:00 in the morning." And with that everyone plugged their ears. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted extremely loudly so the whole city could hear, and after that, all the birds flew away.

Sissy's , at Porkbelly Jr. High Stage

As I walked out of class with my best friends, Carolynn Jikoas, Izzy (Isabella) Randalls, and Emma Stadler, I saw Johnny exit the class and my heart started to pump faster. Emma snickered and said "Oh, there's Sissy's SPECIAL boy," I hated how she emphasized _special_ and then I blushed furiously and profusely and said "I don't like him, I HATE him!" I declared. "Sissy-sama, trust me, at our age, it's the exact same thing." said Izzy. I simply grunted and walked away with my friends in tow. Later at the stage, I took a seat next to Johnny and of course, my friends. "Oh, Sissy, you HAD to take a seat next to MY Johnny, so I wouldn't get it. This means war, Sissy." said a voice. "Janet, you're popular and all, but Johnny probably doesn't like snobby, bossy, demanding girls like you." I retorted. "You will not get away with this, Sissy. I will be back for my VENGEANCE!" said Janet, who took the seat behind Johnny. It got quiet and a spotlight appeared onstage. Then I saw Principal Jules Harm walk in. "Ladies and gentlemen, since we finally gathered enough money, we will be going on a field trip, to Camp Titticocka, named after Lake Titicaca in Peru  & Bolivia." said Principal Harm. "HAHAHHAHHAAHHHAHAHHA!" screamed everyone. Now the staff will pass out permission slips. "A cabin will have a max of 3 people, an extra if you bring a pet that you must clean after. You will choose which people to bunk with." Principal Harm said.

Johnny's P.O.V., Test residence, after school with homework done

"Hey Dukey, you wanna come along with me to Camp Titticocka?" I asked Dukey, my partner in crime. "Sure. But why to Camp Titticocka? He asked. "It's a field trip for school." I replied. "Ok, I'm in." Dukey replied.

Later, Camp Titticocka, Sissy's P.O.V.

"Ok, Johnny, Sissy, Janet, and Dukey, Johnny's pet, will be in Cabin 13, on the red (odd) side. Now go meet your cabin monitor, they will introduce themselves, and you are expected to do the same," said Principal Harm.

Later…, Sissy's P.O.V.

"Ok, group number 13, let's begin! My name is William McKnight, and I am your group counselor. Why don't you guys introduce yourselves and a little bit about your lives back home in Porkbelly? Janet, why don't you go first?" "Alright, my full name is Janet Nelson Jr., and I have a crush on someone who my mortal enemy also does as well, so we're fighting over him." Janet said. "Sissy, what about yourself?" he asked. "My name is Elizabeth 'Sissy' Blakely, and me and Janet are mortal enemies, so we hate each other." I replied. "Ok, I see. Johnny, explain to us about you and your dog." he said. "Hi, my name is Jonathan 'Johnny' Test, and this is my dog, Dukey." "Ok group, now go bunk with whoever you want."

Cabin 13, Spacious Bunk Rooms, Johnny's P.O.V.

"Whoa! This room has everything! Let's go dog!" I shouted. "Yeah!" Dukey replied. "Hey what's all that racket about?"

"I want to bunk with Johnny!" "No, he is mine!" "Oh, a pillow fight! Let's jump in, Dukey!" "Yeah!"

 **Sorry for being so late! I was busy .Oh yeah, merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all! Shoutout to the TheGoldenYoshichu and Kori 'Sissy' Blander for motivating me to do this!**


	4. On Edge

Camp Titticocka

 **Sorry, I am super late with the uploading of this chapter. :P but guess what? I'm back, and I'm not dead. So where have I been? I got some family issues and school stuff. So let's go…**

No one's P.O.V.

After hearing the racket between Sissy and Janet, William, their counselor intervened and said,"Whaddya think you guys are doing?" While Janet and Sissy simply ignored him and kept on duking it out anyways. Johnny explained what happened to William. "Janet and Sissy both want to bunk with me, but they couldn't settle it. After William heard what Johnny had to say, he declared, "Ok, you two are going to settle it with good ol' Rock Paper Scissors." Later… "Aw you won! No fair!" Janet protested. "She won fair and _square,_ Janet" William said. "Yes!" Sissy exclaimed. _(Sissy's mind) I get to bunk with Johnny! Squeaaal!"_

Meanwhile (Joni's P.O.V.)

I said, "Oh, there's my—I mean Johnny's house! He better be home!" Then my brother Mark saw something white on the lawn in front of Johnny's house. Mark said, "Hm, what's this? It says 'Camp Titticocka Permission Slip'" Joni's face grew a deep red. Mark, Simon, and Dutchy covered their ears. "DAMMITT!" yelled Joni. "It's almost nighttime, we should get going." said Simon.

Sissy's P.O.V.

William said, "Ok, Cabin 13, today, we'll be playing Capture the Flag against cabin 14." _Oh no, I thought, that's Janet and her friends' cabin! This won't go too well for us._ "Ok, I will assign you all positions. Johnny and Sissy, you will be on offense, because you're our fastest runners. Janet and Dukey, stay back on defense. Let's go." said William. _On field 7… It looks like Janet and her BFF Alexia are playing offense, No problem. When Johnny and I are together, we're close to unstoppable!_ "Sissy, snap out of your funk! We gotta beat those quacker jacks to show who's boss around here." said Johnny as he nudged me with his shoulder. _**TWEET! GO!**_

Johnny easily juked Cabin 14's defense and entered the safe zone. When William and Cabin 14's counselor walked away for a second, Janet and her friends illegally puppy guarded Johnny. However, Johnny dove and rolled and attempted to sprint back to our flag. Alexia attempted to impede Johnny, but I decided to intercept, and Alexia and I collapsed on the ground. The last thing I heard before spiraling into darkness was, "Sissy! We won!" _Cabin 13, 3 hours later_ "Sissy! Are you there?!" exclaimed Johnny. "Yes, I'm here." I said groggily. "Finally, the blonde hairy mess princess wakes up! Not only that she wakes in my-" Janet clamped her hands over her mouth. I felt myself falling back into darkness as I cuddled in Johnny's arms."

 **How was that? Again, I haven't updated this in like what, 3 months?! That's insane. Well, until next time! LegendBeast9O out!**


End file.
